Rien n'est insurmontable quand on est deux
by Skipp7
Summary: - J'en ai assez, George. On ne fait rien ensemble. J'ai l'impression que tu as honte de moi, de notre relation. Ou peut-être que je ne compte pas pour toi.


Disclamer : Les personnages ont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.

Rating : T

Note : L'idée de ce petit OS m'est venue un soir alors que j'écoutais Someone like you d'Adèle. L'idée a mûri dans ma tête et a évolué au fil de son écriture. Les personnages se sont imposés d'emblée. Je sais que c'est un couple peu exploité mais l'idée me tenait vraiment à cœur et l'OS n'aurait pas été ce qu'il est si les personnages principaux n'avaient pas été eux. J'espère tout de même que cette histoire vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (Je précise qu'il est probable que quelques fautes aient échappé à mon attention)

* * *

Adossé contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre du salon, le regard perdu au loin, il observait silencieusement la pluie battante qui inondait Londres à travers de la vitre, bien au chaud dans son petit appartement. Ses yeux vides fixaient sans les voir les passants Moldus qui se pressaient dans une forêt de parapluie dans la rue d'en bas. De toute manière, ils l'indifféraient. À vrai dire, tout l'indifférait. Il se rendait aux repas familiaux plus par habitude que par réelle envie. Il ne souhaitait de plus pas que ses parents débarquent dans son logis en état de panique parce qu'il ne leur aurait pas donné de ses nouvelles hebdomadaires. Ils avaient – et en particulier sa mère – la fâcheuse manie de le couver comme un fragile nourrisson depuis la fin de la guerre. Depuis la mort de Fred. Penser à lui était toujours aussi douloureux. Ils avaient presque tout partagé depuis leur naissance et les souvenirs de leurs anniversaires communs, des farces qu'ils avaient perpétrées ensemble, des moments de complicité partagés et de leur enthousiasme débordant lorsqu'ils avaient une nouvelle idée en matière de farces et attrapes lu étaient d'autant plus cruels et amers qu'il savait qu'il ne partagerait cela avec quiconque. Une fois, Angelina, la petite amie de son jumeau à l'époque, leur avait un peu reproché leur proximité. À leurs mines perplexes, elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle se sentait reléguée au second plan, la relation entre les jumeaux étant trop fusionnelle pour qu'elle puisse se tailler une place dans le cœur de Fred. Il l'avait embrassée mais elle l'avait repoussé, boudeuse. Alors le jeune homme lui avait dit que son frère aurait toujours l'ascendant sur une quelconque autre personne et elle avait fin par aller s'enfermer dans son dortoir, amère et au bord des larmes.

Des bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un visage prit place dans le creux de son cou où fut déposé un bref baiser, le sortant de ses pensées et de sa contemplation.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ce soir ? » demanda une voix masculine, un peu étouffée, en provenance se son cou.

C'était une chose qui avait changé, chez lui. Si avant et pendant la guerre il avait activement recherché un contact féminin, sa solitude d'après guerre l'avait fait fuir ses éventuelles prétendantes et c'était un homme qui avait réussi à percer quelque peu les premiers remparts de la carapace qu'il s'était forgée au fil des années. Étonnement, les choses s'étaient faites avec un naturel qui le surprenait toujours.

Dix-huit mois plutôt, alors qu'il buvait un dernier verre dans un pub sombre situé en retrait du Chemin de Traverse, Théodore Nott s'était installé face à lui et avait commandé un simple thé. Le jeune homme semblait frigorifié par le froid de février et épuisé par la journée qu'il avait passé. George avait eu un regard interrogateur envers le brun filiforme et ce dernier répondit à la question silencieuse en disant qu'il voulait juste boire son thé en compagnie d'une personne avec laquelle il ne serait pas obligé de bavarder. Le comportement solitaire du jumeau Weasley restant était un fait connu de tous et Théodore n'était pas vraiment une personne qui parlait beaucoup. Le roux haussa les épaules avec indifférence et reporta son attention sur son verre de whisky-pur-feu. Ils consommèrent leurs boissons dans le plus grand silence et se dirigèrent de concert vers la sortie avant de rentrer chacun de leur côté.

Par la suite, ils s'étaient retrouvés de la même façon quelques fois, puis une sorte de routine tacite s'installa entre les deux hommes. Seuls quelques mots étaient échangés entre les deux hommes et cela leur suffisait. Et George commençait à éprouver de la sympathie à l'égard du jeune homme brun aussi peu loquace que lui. Il se souvenait de lui. Il le savait de l'âge de son frère Ronald, discret, solitaire. C'était un ancien Serpentard qui ne prenait jamais part aux querelles inter-maisons, très effacé. Il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sur le champ de bataille à Poudlard mais à ce qu'il avait laissé paraître dans leurs rares et maigres discussions le poussaient à croire qu'il avait lui-aussi souffert de la guerre, comme des centaines d'autres sorciers, quelque soit leur camp.

Un soir, Théodore ne vint pas. George n'aimait pas changer ses habitudes et ce bris dans la routine le dérangea. Sans savoir pourquoi, l'absence de la silhouette mince en face de lui l'attrista et il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger sur le raisons de cette absence. Il but son verre et rentra chez lui, un peu inquiet. Il occupa sa soirée comme à son habitude, en s'abrutissant devant des programmes de télévision moins instructifs les uns que les autres et gagna son lit. Il ne cessa de tourner d'un côté à l'autre, tourmenté par les raisons qui avaient pu empêcher l'homme brun de venir à leur rencontre habituelle. Exaspéré mais aussi poussé par une curiosité qu'il n'avait ressenti depuis longtemps, il se leva et sous l'impulsion du moment, rédigea une courte note à Théodore et la confia à son hiboux en qui il avait confiance pour trouver le destinataire. L'animal fut heureux de sortir porter du courrier et George s'appuya à la fenêtre qu'il laissa ouverte, profitant de la douceur de cette nuit de juillet. Il fut étonné de voir son oiseau nocturne revenir aussi rapidement, sa courte lettre serrée entre ses serres. Au dos du parchemin, d'une écriture brouillonne était griffonnée une simple adresse. Le jeune homme roux fixa la réponse singulière, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'une invitation ou non. Il tergiversa pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à enfiler des vêtements plus décents que son bas de pyjama, verrouilla son appartement et transplana à l'adresse indiquée. Légèrement mal à l'aise quant à sa décision, il hésita quelques secondes avant de sonner à l'interphone du vieil immeuble moldu où habitait le jeune homme. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grésillement peu rassurant. Il avisa l'ascenseur hors d'usage d'un œil morne et s'engagea dans les escaliers branlants et grinçants jusqu'au quatrième étage. Il prit à gauche et chercha la porte numéro quatre cent neuf et frappa doucement.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende un faible bruit de pas de l'autre côté de la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Théodore. Malgré le faible éclairage fourni par l'unique néon défectueux du couloir, son visage lui apparu terne, pâle, presque maladif. Ses yeux semblaient totalement éteints, vides de toute vie et donnaient l'impression de s'enfoncer profondément dans ses orbites, impression renforcée par les cernes profondes de brunâtres qui les soulignaient. Son corps tremblait légèrement malgré la chaleur qui se dégageait par la porte ouverte de l'appartement. Il s'effaça pour laisser entrer George et la porte se referma dans un grincement sinistre.

Cette nuit fut un tournant dans leur relation. De simples camarades de bistrot, ils passèrent à une étrange et singulière amitié, principalement motivée par les confidences du jeune homme brun ce soir-là. Après avoir passé un moment à boire en silence et où George fut plus que surpris de voir son comparse boire de l'alcool à la place de son habituel thé, l'ancien Serpentard s'était épanché ses les raisons de sa détresse. D'une voix monocorde, il lui avait raconté qu'il avait assisté ce matin là aux funérailles de son père, décédé en prison. Cet homme avait été un Mangemort, certes, mais il était également la seule famille qu'il restait au brun. Il lui avait dit à quel point il se sentait seul désormais, inutile et orphelin. Il lui parla de la tristesse de son quotidien, lui avouant que leurs rencontres étaient les seuls moments qui égayaient un peu ses semaines et lui conta à quel point l'enterrement de son géniteur avait été éprouvant malgré la présence muette mais rassurante de Millicent Bulstrode, la seule Serpentarde avec qui il avait réussi à nouer quelques liens au temps de Poudlard. La détresse de Théodore frappa George en plein cœur, se reconnaissant un peu dans ses propos débités à voix basse et il se promit silencieusement de l'épauler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son caractère impulsif sembla se réveiller à cette pensée et dans un élan spontané, il enlaça le jeune homme assis près de lui, à même le sol. Le corps de se dernier se raidit instantanément, peu habitué aux contacts de ce genre puis finit par se détendre dans le silence et l'étreinte apaisante de l'homme roux qui lui réchauffait le cœur. De longues minutes plus tard, ils s'étaient séparés, un peu gênés, avant de commencer une discussion à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur que leurs confidences ne soient entendues par des oreilles indiscrète et avaient fini par tomber de sommeil.

La nature de leurs rapports changea de nouveau environ sept mois plus tard lorsque, au terme d'une soirée chez Georges où ils avaient un peu bu et ri devant un film ridicule, Théodore posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme roux, dans l'euphorie du moment. Ce dernier fit un drôle de bruit, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction du geste de son ami et le plaisir de sentir des lèvres et un corps contre lui. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur les coussin du canapé, entraînés par leur enthousiasme et leur envie de chair. Ce n'était que lorsque l'air leur manqua qu'ils se séparèrent. George contempla pendant une fraction de seconde le rougissement soutenu du brun qui ressortait sur la pâleur de sa peau avant qu'il n'enfouisse son visage dans le creux de son épaule pour reprendre son souffle à l'abri de son regard inquisiteur. Le plus âgé de deux jeunes hommes sut que quelque chose avec de nouveau changé entre eux lorsque Théodore quitta précipitamment son appartement après qu'il eut essayé d'éclaircir ce qui venait de se produire.

Les semaines qui suivirent ce petit dérapage, ils s'évitèrent. Le roux pensait que son ami avait honte de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, ou qu'il devait certainement être en proie aux même questions que lui. Il avait repassé en boucle dans sa tête les événements de cette soirée et ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment il en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion. De son côté, les hommes ne l'avaient jamais attiré, mais quelque chose chez son comparse lui avait littéralement retourné les sens. Était-ce du simple désir, le résultat d'une trop longue abstinence ou des sentiments plus profond que l'amitié qui le liait au brun, il n'aurait su le déterminer. Peut-être un peu des trois à la fois. Il avait tenté de relativiser les choses, de se convaincre d'un simple moment d'égarement entre deux personnes trop solitaires depuis trop longtemps, mais il ne parvenait pas à se sortir l'image de Théodore rougissant et s'enfuyant de la tête, de même que la boule qui avait obstrué sa gorge d'un douloureux sentiment de déception lorsque la porte avait claqué derrière lui. Ses questionnements et l'absence du jeune homme filiforme dans sa vie le rendait tellement irritable qu'il avait passé ses nerfs sur sa mère un peu trop curieuse un dimanche. La voir pleurer ne lui avait apporté aucun sentiment de remords et malgré les tentatives de Ginny et d'Hermione pour le retenir, il était sorti du Terrier et était retourner se terrer dans sa propre habitation. Dès lors, il ne se passa pas un jour sans qu'il n'écrive à Théodore pour lui faire part de ses questions, de ses conclusions et de son envie de le voir pour discuter calmement en tête-à-tête. Le brun avait finalement cédé et depuis, ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, soignant leurs douleurs ensemble, trompant leurs solitudes l'un dans le corps de l'autre.

Une brusque sensation de froid fit frissonner George lorsque le corps collé dans son do s'éloigna et il e retourna pour lui faire face. Théodore attendait patiemment une réponse à sa question. Il se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.

« - Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec prudence.

Depuis quelques temps, son amant cherchait à sortir des bulles protectrices qu'étaient leurs appartements, comme s'il voulait montrer au monde à quel point ils étaient bien ensemble. George savait que le brun l'aimait, il le lui murmurait de temps à autre après une de leurs étreintes ou quand il pensait qu'il dormait, et il voulait le montrer, dire aux autre que malgré tout, il s'en sortait, il était heureux, il était digne d'aimer et d'être aimé. Lui avait peur d'affronter les autres, leurs regards, leur incompréhension. Il se sentait à la fois vulnérable et protecteur à l'égard de leur relation, et se montrer comme un couple signifierait la mise au courant de sa famille et il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à affronter ça. C'en serait fini de leur tranquillité. Déjà, il entendait les questions de son père, la déception de sa mère, l'incrédulité de ses frères. Il voyait d'avance les regards de biais et hostiles de la population sorcière et moldue.

« - Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais que je reste ou si tu avais prévu autre chose pour ce soir », répondit Théodore en croisant les bras.

George attrapa doucement ses poignets pour les lui faire décroiser et enlaça sa taille.

« - Et toi, tu avais prévu quelque chose pour nous ce soir ? »

Le plus jeune eut l'air surpris de la tendresse soudaine perceptible dans l'attitude de son compagnon. Il bafouilla quelques mots décousus que le roux ne comprit pas.

« - En fait j'avais pensé que... enfin, c'est sûrement une mauvaise idée... » dit-il plus clairement, à voix basse et en baissant la tête.

Intrigué, George glissa ses doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage vers lui et caressa sa joue.

« - Dis toujours » l'encouragea-t-il.

Le brun fuit son regard en marmonnant.

« - J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être aller voir à quoi ça ressemble, un cinéma. Tu sais, tu m'en avais parlé une fois, je crois que Granger t'avait dit que c'était voir un film sur un très grand écran... »

George fut un peu étonné par la demande. Théodore n'aimait pas trop ce qui se rapportait au monde moldu, surtout à cause de son ignorance sur leurs mœurs. Alors qu'il lui propose une sortie parmi leurs comparses sans pouvoirs magiques le surprenait, même s'il savait son amant grand amateur de films, depuis qu'il lui avait fait découvrir la télévision. Sa réticence à s'exposer aux yeux de tous, malgré leur état d'anonymes pendant tant d'autres dans le monde moldu revint au galop et le jeune homme face à lui s'écarta pour rejoindre le canapé où il était initialement assis. Sa déception était perceptible.

« - Théo... » murmura George, découragé.

« - J'en ai assez, George. On ne fait rien ensemble. J'ai l'impression que tu as honte de moi, de notre relation. Ou peut-être que je ne compte pas pour toi. »

« - Mais c'est faux ! » s'écria le roux en s'approchant de son petit ami. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pour prendre son visage en coupe. Une fois de plus, le brun fuit son regard et il caressa doucement se joues creuses.

« - Théo, regarde-moi... » murmura-t-il.

Il fixa son regard incertain sur le sien.

« - Je suis déçu, George. J'avais l'impression qu'on avait avancé tous les deux mais tu ne fais aucun effort. Par Salazar, il s'agit juste de regarder un film sur un écran beaucoup plus grand que le tien, avec d'autres personne autour et dans le noir ! »

C'était la première fois que le jeune homme haussait le ton face à lui et ce fut ce qui le choqua le plus. Il réalisa que Théodore avait évolué et n'arrivait pas à s'épanouir parce que lui restait bloqué par ses interrogations, ses incertitudes et son passé. Deux options s'offraient désormais à lui : laisser partir Théodore, le laisser poursuivre sa vie comme il l'entendait – et cette idée lui compressait étrangement la poitrine et la gorge, ou affronter les regards extérieurs, sortir au vu et au su de tous en compagnie de son amant, lui tenir la main en public et peut-être par la suite le présenter à sa famille en tant que son compagnon – et cette perspective l'effrayait. Il avait des sentiments pour le jeune homme, c'était indéniable, il se l'était admis. Mais égoïstement, il voulait protéger leur relation en l'enfermant dans l'appartement de l'un ou de l'autre, de peur que l'opinion des autres ne la fasse voler en éclat. Il était à la croisée des chemins et le regard fixe de Théodore sur lui le faisait penser qu'il suivait silencieusement le cheminement de ses réflexions. Il secoua légèrement la tête en soupirant. Il était sûrement temps de se jeter à l'eau, et advienne que pourra.

« - Sortons », déclara-t-il alors brusquement.

Son petit ami sursauta, incrédule, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« - Tu es sûr ? Tu le veux vraiment ? »

« - Oui. Je fais ça pour toi, Théo. »

Son sourire était un peu incertain et sa voix trembla légèrement lorsqu'il prononça cette phrase. Théodore couvrit se mains des siennes, les pressant doucement en posant son front contre le sien.

« - Tu verras, tout ira bien », lui assura-t-il, sérieux, ému de l'effort du jeune homme roux.

Ils se relevèrent lentement et enfilèrent leurs vestes pour affronter la pluie qui tombait toujours dru, malgré la chaleur du mois d'août. Ils sortirent dans la rue, s'engageant vers le centre ville sans se soucier du déluge qui trempait leur vêtements et plaquait leurs cheveux sur leurs crânes. Main dans la main dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la ville, ils pensèrent que rien ne pouvait les atteindre, pas même la mort qui avait pris l'apparence d'un bus qui surgit du coin de la rue et qui les heurta de plein fouet, le chauffeur n'ayant pas eu le temps de freiner à temps. Rien n'est insurmontable quand on est deux, leurs mains fermement jointes jusque dans la mort pouvaient en témoigner.

* * *

Je serais ravie de connaître vos avis, réactions, impressions sur cette histoire. Chaque petit mot aura sa réponse =) .

À bientôt,

Skipp.


End file.
